It's Not Easy Being Gwen
It's Not Easy Being Gwen is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the ninth episode of the second season 'Plot' Dr. Animo escapes through the woods on the back of a mutant frog after stealing a container full of radioactive isotopes. Kevin, Big Chill, and Gwen cut him off but he manages to escape. Gwen returns home for some sleep only to be awaken a short time later due to spending most of the night fighting. She prepares for the day by jogging and studying for her tests before being asked by her mother to help with some letters, but as there are many she chooses to use magic and starts talking to Kevin over the phone, who is asking her out for lunch, but then realizes that the letters are burned and off, and immediately comes autous and she runs to address it. Back in school, she meets her friend Emily, who gives her a Bagel for breakfast (because she had no time to breakfast) and she says she will give a piano recital, Gwen congratulates her and assures her that she will try her best to make it. During her break Kevin arrives to pick Gwen up wearing a ripped up shirt, informing her that he found Dr. Animo. In the car Gwen tells her mom she will pick up more letters for the family invitations while Kevin tells her that Ben is tracking Dr. Animo using Wildmutt and will call if he finds anything. She tells Kevin just because he doesn't go to school doesn't mean she wants him fighting Animo alone. At her house, Gwen tells Kevin it wasn't hard to figure out that he didn't go to school since they are only two highschools in Bellwood and Kevin doesn't go to either. Kevins says that he was in the Null Void for a long time and by the time he got out it was too late to go back to school. Gwen says that Kevin is smart, good at math and history, and can repair any piece of technology in the galaxy. She suggests he takes a GED test and offers to help him study. The two are about to kiss but are interrupted by Ben who tells Kevin to hurry up as he fights off more mutant frogs. Kevin tells Gwen she's too busy to assist and jumps out the window to fight. She gives him a charm and tells him to use it if it gets to dangerous, he says ok, but Gwen says that if he use the charm and it does not work, she will never see him agian. He tells her that he will see her tonight (meaning Gwen and Kevin are going on a date). Then he says that they will talk about him getting his GED. Later at school Gwen is taking a test while Ben fights more frogs outside. After the test she is asked to teach an Algebra class for a teacher whose car was destroyed while Ben fought the frogs. At the end of the day Gwen leaves with Emily and Emily reminds her of her piano recital, but she says she will try her hardest to make it because of all the things she has to do tonight. Emilly is disappointed and angry with Gwen, and Ben arrives and says Gwen has to come help defeat Animo. Emily coldly regards Ben and Gwen asks if this is because of their past date (Ben left her webbed to the top of a 200 foot high radio tower) Emily leaves, saying its not about that at all. That night, Emily begins to play in her recital, and was disappointed to see that Gwen did not come, but still plays very well, sportinggwen.PNG|Gwen running and studying french helpyourmom.PNG|Gwen Help Your Mom gweninclass.PNG|Gwen in the school gwengymclass.PNG|Gwen in sport Class gweninemilyconcert.PNG|Gwen in Emily's Concert while Ben (as Cannonbolt), Gwen and Kevin fight against Animo and his frogs. Animo wins and is about to shoot his giant ray and Ben tries to stop but fails and the shot almost hits Kevin. Gwen manages to protect him in time. Ben and Kevin engage Animo and defeats him but Gwen relealizes that Emily's recital is almost over. Emily finishes her performance and everyone gives thunderous applauds. Emily sees Gwen in the front row clamping and she happily takes a bow. Gwen later arrives home while her mom is getting dinner ready. She tells Gwen that her father is getting dinner and that Kevin called her and tells her that Ben and Kevin will be joining them. She asks how her day was and Gwen tells her it was just the usual stuff. Major Events *We see a typical day for Gwen. *Dr. Animo becomes a real threat again. *Ben uses Wildmutt intentionally for the first time in 5-6 years. However, it's offscreen. *We learn that Gwen's outfit is actually the school uniform. *This the second time Gwen and Kevin almost kiss. 'Characters' *Gwen Tennyson (Main character of the episode) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Emily *Lili Tennyson *Gwen's friends in the school 'Villains' *Dr. Animo *Mutant Frog 'Aliens Used' *Big Chill *Jetray *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt (x2) *Ultimate Cannonbolt 'Spells used' *Scribo Iniacendia﻿ Errors *When you see the fog clear out after Ultimate Cannonbolt was getting whipped around by the mutant frog and laying down, the 4 spikes for the ultimatrix on Ultimate Cannonbolt's chest are gone. *When you see Gwen's clock in her bedroom for the first time if you look closely it says the time is 3:07 then a few seconds later it starts beeping(this clock is an alarm clock) it then says 5:30 'Trivia' *The title," It's Not Easy Being Gwen," is based off the phrase "it's not easy being green" from The Muppets. *This episode takes place during the school year but four episodes earlier it was early summer because according to Lili "Sunny's going to be staying with us this summer" *This is the second episode told from Gwen's point of view(first since the original series). *This is the first time ever since Voided that Dr. Animo is the main villain and an actual threat. *Kevin is seen adding an electrolysis machine (which converts water into electricity) to his car, as part of his ongoing efforts to make it submersible (which was first mentioned in In Charm's Way). *It states that Emily is Gwen's Bestfriend since Kindergarden. *The mutant frog from the original series comes back. *This is the second time Kevin and Gwen almost kiss, but Ben was the one to get in the way, the first was the highbreed commander in Darkstar Rising. *Gwen knows that Kevin does not go to school and does not want him to go off and fight their enemies. *This is the fourth time we see Gwen with ripped clothes. *Ben turned into all of his aliens off-screen exept Canonnbolt's second apprence. This happend because the episode was focused on Gwen's point of view and not Ben's. *It's implied that the clothes Gwen wears in Ultimate Alien is actually the uniform of her school as her fellow classmates were seen wearing the same color scheme for the girls' skirt and stockings as well as the boys' shirt and vest. *This is the second time Dr. Animo converts an observatory into a transmodulator ray. The first time was in the origanal series episode Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray. *Dr.Animo used the same headband which he controll the Yeti in Escape from Aggregor. Now it is realised that the headband was a replacement for the helmet which he had in the original series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes